A Stronger Tezuka
by CelicaChick
Summary: Strong, dependable and dedicated, Tezuka Kunimitsu was always looking out for the people around him, but who was looking out for Tezuka? When the Buchou suddenly changes, will the regulars be able to help him? More importantly will he allow them?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

He was standing motionless in front of the window staring out at something completely unseen by anyone but him. People passed by talking, laughing, living… He noticed none of them.

Tsuta Arisa frowned and shook her head. Although he had been immediately respected by the other patients at the rehabilitation center, he had yet to make any kind of meaningful connection with any of them. She wondered why that was.

She turned away and walked back towards her office. She had been glad to hear that Tezuka-kun had been able to find a way to help her friend re-find her desire to play professional Tennis. The idea had come to her after she had spoken to his coach back in Japan. The call had actually been to gain some personal information on him that could help her to get to know what kind of young man Kunimitsu Tezuka was. When she had heard the story of how Tezuka had risked injuring his freshly healed elbow to advance the playing skill of a young talented teammate, she had immediately known that he was not only completely dedicated to tennis but to the people around him as well. So she had enlisted him to help her friend.

She entered her office and sat down at the desk with a sigh. She dug into a drawer and pulled out his file. Kunimitsu Tezuka…

What an Enigma…

* * *

Author's note:

Well here's a short prologue of my first Prince of Tennis fanfic.

I'd be glad to hear what you think!

Cheers,

CelicaChick


	2. Training Partners

**Chapter 1 – Training Partners**

"Hitomi. Tezuka."

The two teenagers stopped their individual resistant training and walked towards their trainer.

Hitomi glanced towards Tezuka as they approached.

Maiya Kimi watched them as they stood quietly before her, "Hitomi this is Kunimitsu Tezuka, Tezuka this is Minamoto Hitomi."

The teenagers turned to each other.

Hitomi smiled and politely extended her hand, "Hi."

Tezuka shook her hand, "Hello." He said casually.

Both turned to the trainer again.

"As of this moment, you will be each other's training partner and when you're on the tennis court you will be playing doubles."

Hitomi looked at her trainer confused, "But I don't know how to play doubles."

Kimi nodded, "I know. Neither does Tezuka but you will both learn and play doubles until further notice." She looked at Hitomi then at Tezuka, "Understood?"

"Hai." They both answered simultaneously.

"Good." She turned to Hitomi who still looked confused but not against the idea, "Well then, off you go. Back to your exercises."

Hitomi turned to her new partner, "Shall we?"

Tezuka nodded and they walked off together.

Kimi watched them carefully. So far they seemed too be getting along fine. She wondered if this idea of Tsuta Arisa was really going to work. She had agreed with Arisa-chan that something needed to be done about Tezuka. She had known he was going to be a challenge the moment she had been assigned to him after his former trainer had quit to pursuit her tennis career. She watched quietly from the corner of the room as Hitomi spoke to the stoic Tezuka.

* * *

"Do you have any experience playing doubles?" Hitomi asked glancing over at Tezuka. She had heard of him back in Japan. Captain of his school's tennis team and a national level player. She had seen him for the first time here at the center, and although they may have been two of maybe less than a handful of Japanese athletes here, she had never spoken to him. 

"No." Came the short stern reply.

Hitomi looked at him curiously. She had heard other people say that he was the most serious and cold person they had ever met. Now she knew what they meant, "Cheer up. It can't be that bad."

Tezuka turned to her. He was surprised that she thought he was worried about playing doubles but he kept the emotion in check. He wasn't happy that he was being partnered up either. Hopefully he would gain something from the experience that would improve his tennis skill. He turned to focus on his leg presses again.

Hitomi watched him casually. This was similar to working out by herself except that she got more time to rest between exercises. She looked away at all the other athletes that were in room. All of them were working out on their own or with a trainer. So far, in her stay here, she had never seen anyone get partnered up. Then why had Tezuka and herself been assigned to work together?

"It's your turn Hitomi-Chan." The deep voice beside her said as he climbed off the leg press machine.

"Oh. Okay." Hitomi went to adjust the tension and climbed into the seat.

Tezuka stood silently at her side as she adjusted her seat. His eyes swept over the tensor bandage covering her right knee, before he looked away.

"I tore the medial Collateral Ligament." She said casually.

Tezuka turned to her. He hadn't asked.

Hitomi shrugged, "Accidents happen…" She said softly as she looked away and she started her leg presses.

They didn't speak much after that. Each waited for their turn until they had completed all their exercises.

"I guess I'll see you later this afternoon then." Hitomi said and with a little waved walked away.

Tezuka resisted the urge to sigh and turned to walk in the other direction to his room. He pushed open the door and went to his desk to turn on the computer. Opening the Internet browser he checked his e-mail.

Two new e-mails.

He opened Oishi's e-mail first.

_Hi Tezuka, _

_I hope everything is going well. Everything here is fine. I'm definitely feeling some of the pressure you must feel being the captain of the team. I never realized… Telling the members to run laps just doesn't have the same effect when I order them. I think Ryuzaki Sensei is starting to feel a little more stressed in your absence, since she has to do a lot more disciplining. Anyway, Don't worry. Everything is fine. I just wanted to touch base with you. Concentrated on getting better. We need you for the nationals._

_Oishi._

Tezuka re-read the e-mail again and decided it needed to be addressed right away.

_Oishi,_

_Be firm. Keep the goal in mind._

_Tezuka._

He pressed the send button then opened the next e-mail. It was from Fuji. He scanned over it quickly. Echizen was getting better. He was very tough now. Tezuka closed the browser and turned off his computer. He grabbed his tennis bag and left the room again.

* * *

Hitomi walked around the corner towards the training wall. She frowned. He was here too? She sighed and pushed open the door and entered. She walked over to the bench and lowered her tennis bag to the ground as she sat down a moment and watched him. He didn't look over at her once, but she knew that he had seen her because his strokes had slowed and he wasn't hitting the ball as hard as he had been when she had first seen him. She bent down and reached into the tennis bag for her racquet and a ball. She slowly got to her feet and went to stand in front of the training wall at least ten meters away from him. She served the ball and started practicing. 

Tezuka glanced at her from the corner of his eyes. She definitely had good ball control to be able to keep hitting it without having to move a step. He saw the yellow blur at the corner of his line of vision and swung his racquet. It made contact with the ball and flew towards the wall. He turned his attention back to his own practice.

' . . . _Ryuzaki Sensei is starting to feel a little more stressed. . .'_

Tezuka hit the ball.

'_I never realized'_

Another hit.

'..._more disciplining'_

He swung his racquet again.

_'...Echizen is getting better...'_

_'Don't worry.'_

_'We need you… Echizen is getting better."_

_'More stressed.. . never realized… getting better… Echizen getting better… don't worry… never realized… getting better… we need you…'_

Oishi and Fuji's words flashed in his mind. Repeatedly. More and more…

"Tezuka-san…"

A soft feminine voice stopped his train of thought and he let the ball fly past him. He lowered his racquet and turned to her.

She reached out and took hold of his racquet, "Let go." Her voice was still soft.

Tezuka simply stared at her.

"Just for a few minutes." Hitomi added as she felt his grip tighten on the handle, "Please?"

He loosened his grip but she didn't pull the racquet away from him. No, she simply held it and waited until he had removed his hand from it completely.

Hitomi tucked her own racquet under her left arm and switched his racquet to her right hand. She raised it to her eye level and turned the head curiously. Taking a step back she swung it a few times and smiled, "It's a nice racquet." She said meeting his blank look. She turned and walked over to the benches.

Tezuka watched her take off with his racquet. He finally came to his sense and realized that his heart rate was elevated and he had broken into a sweat. He hadn't realized he had been practicing so hard. He casually walked towards the bench and sat down.

Hitomi passed him back his racquet, which he took and placed it across his knees, "Would you like to rally for a bit?" She asked casually after taking a sip of water.

Tezuka turned to her and nodded his head once. He got to his feet and went to get his tennis bag and the ball that had rolled back towards the wall. He could feel Hitomi watching him. He took his time in re-joining her.

"Let's go." She said, as he got closer. She got to her feet and grabbed her tennis bag before walking out of the training court and over to the tennis courts. Only one other court was currently in use. They walked over to the bench to deposit their bags before moving to opposite ends of the court.

Hitomi held up a ball.

Tezuka nodded.

She served it to him and they started a light rally. She watched as Tezuka hit the ball back to her. He didn't seem to be hesitating at all and he was using the full range of motion of his shoulder. Maybe his shoulder injury had not been as severe as she had heard everyone say it was. She hit the ball a little harder and it was returned to her with the same intensity. She hit the ball to slightly to his side to make him move. He returned it to her with ease. So she did it again and again, and each time he returned it back to her. So she hit it harder.

Tezuka saw her eyes narrow. She was getting frustrated. He swung his racquet and hit an easy ball to the far corner of he court.

Hitomi stepped to her right and made contact with the ball as she hit it back to him.

* * *

Maiya Kimi walked up to the tennis courts and stopped stunned. They were both already here playing. Interesting. Then again, they loved tennis, so it wasn't that surprising. She smiled and walked onto the courts, "Well it looks like you're both already warmed up." She exclaimed. 

Hitomi caught the tennis ball coming at her and they both walked up to the trainer.

"Kimi sensei." Tezuka welcomed.

"Kimi sensei." Hitomi also welcomed but with a smile that her partner had lacked.

Kimi smiled, "How long have you two been playing?"

Hitomi glanced at Tezuka, "An hour or two?"

"Aa."

Kimi looked over the young man, "And you've been using only your right hand?"

"Hai."

"Good." She turned to Hitomi next. The girl was watching Tezuka, "And how's your knee?"

Hitomi turned to her with a smile, "Good."

The trainer nodded, "Alright then, we'll continue. Tezuka, you may use your left hand. I want light shots to all four corners of the court." She turned to the young lady, "Hitomi you will return them just as lightly. Your objective is to move around the court using proper footwork. Do you both understand?"

The two teenagers nodded and walked onto the court.

Tezuka held up a ball.

"Underhand serves only Tezuka-kun!" Kimi hollered. She watched him nod and underhand serve the ball to the opposite end of the court.

Hitomi watched stunned as her partner aimed the ball perfectly to every corner of the court, "You're left handed." She called over the net.

"Hai."

"No wonder you didn't look injured before."

Tezuka simply hit the ball back over the net.

Kimi watched them curiously. Tezuka's motion was fluid and slow. He didn't seem to be experiencing any discomfort. She turned to Hitomi and watched as she ran to the front right corner to return a shot than run back to center court. She waited for the next ball and moved for the back left corner. The girl could have been faster, but it was natural to be a little reserved after a bad knee injury. Maiya Kimi watched them rally this way for a short time before she stopped them and called them in.

"That's enough for today." She turned to Tezuka; "You are not to use your left hand again today. You can't push it to hard too fast if you want it too heal properly."

"Hai." He nodded.

Kimi turned to Hitomi who was slightly out of breath, "You haven't done much cardio since your injury, and I know you want to get back into shape but you should still take it easy for the remainder of the day, understood?"

Hitomi nodded.

"Good. You both did well today. I will see you both tomorrow morning. Dismissed."

"Thank you." Both teenagers said bowing before moving to the bench.

Kimi watched them a moment then left the tennis court.

Hitomi collected her things and looked towards Tezuka. They met at the exit and walked together in silence towards the man building.

"See you tomorrow, Tezuka-kun." Hitomi said as they stepped inside.

"Aa." He nodded and watched as she smiled amused and turned to head down the hall. He turned and walked in the other direction.

* * *

Author's Notes:

Yuire and Tezuka eiri: The story came about because of a thought I had. I'm honestly not too sure how far it will go but if oyu have any suggestions I'm always glad to hear them! Cheers,

CelicaChick


	3. Help

Chapter 2 – Help 

Tezuka flipped the page and continued to read. He wanted to be prepared when he had to play doubles. He understood the general idea, but having always played singles and never doubles he was anticipating feeling cramped and out of control once he had to share the same side of the court with another player.

"We think a-like Tezuka-kun."

The young man glanced up to see Hitomi pulling out a chair to sit at the table. She lowered her books onto the table and showed him the cover.

'How to play Doubles' Tezuka read the title then turned back to his own book and started reading.

Hitomi frowned. Well that was kind of rude… Maybe he wanted to be alone. Maybe joining him wasn't such a good idea. She glanced about the almost empty library. Among the people there several were looking her way in curiousity.

"Is something wrong Hitomi-chan?" He asked without looking up from his book.

"Why would there be?" She answered tilting her head to the side as one of her eyebrows raised in anticipation of his answer.

Tezuka glanced up at her for a split second before he turned to his book again.

"Always so talkative." She chuckled and pulled open the first book.

They sat in silence an hour or two simply reading their respective books.

Tezuka turned the last page and closed the book.

Hitomi glanced up at him, "Finished?"

"Aa." He stacked the books into a neat pile.

"Well see you tomorrow then."

Tezuka nodded simply and walked away with the books.

She waited a few seconds then tuned back to watch him walk out of the library.

"Hitomi-chan."

She straightened in her seat. She smiled at the girl who had settled into the seat Tezuka had just vacated, "Hi, Yumi-chan."

"Did I just see you talking to Tezuka-san?"

Hitomi nodded, "We've been made each other's training partner. Strange huh?"

Yumi nodded, "Why?"

Hitomi shrugged, "I don't know, Kimi-san told us this morning. She didn't say why and I didn't ask. It surprised me."

The other girl nodded, "So what is he like?" She asked curiously.

"Not as scary as people think, but he's definitely just as quiet and serious as everyone says!"

"Really. He's really cute too."

Hitomi frowned, "Of course that's what you would think."

"Well he is. Too quiet and serious for me though." She shrugged, "Did you want to go get something to drink?"

"Sure. Let me just check out these books."

The two girls got to their feet carrying their books to the check out counter.

"So did Kimi-san say why she made you guys partners?"

"Hitomi shook her head as she passed her books and her picture ID to the woman at the counter.

"And you didn't ask her?"

"I was surpised." She said receiving her books and ID back.

The two girls walked out of the library.

"I would have asked."

"I know." Hitomi smiled, "I might later on I guess. Maybe when she's alone or something." She laughed a little, "and you know what's stranger? We're going to be playing doubles."

Yumi's eyes widened, "Doubles? You? And Tezuka-san?"

Hitomi nodded, "Yeah."

"Why would she do that?"

Hitomi shrugged.

"I can't believe you didn't ask! I would have asked right away!"

Hitomi nodded simply as they reached her room. She unlocked the door to drop her books on her desk then the two girls made their way to Yumi's room to drop offer books before leaving the rehabilitation center.

* * *

Maiya Kimi pushed open the door after she was asked to come in, "Arisa-san." She said smiling as she shut the door behind her and went to sit in the chair in front of the doctor's desk. 

"How is everything going?" The long blond haired lady clad in her white physician's coat asked taking off her glasses and placing them on her desk.

"So far the match seems to be going well. I found them practicing together before their scheduled time." She smiled.

Arisa nodded, "I've arranged for someone to come and help you with the Skills component. He should prove to be a good challenge for Tezuka-kun so he doesn't get bored."

"Great. In the meantime I've got him learning to play doubles. That should keep him occupied until help arrives."

"Hitomi-chan?"

Kimi nodded, "I think she's ok with it. Gives her a new challenge as well."

"Good everything seems to be going well. Keep me updated on Tezuka-kun's condition."

"Hai." Kimi smiled then turned and left the office.

Arisa's gaze lowered to the blue folder on her desk and pulled it open. A picture of Tezuka was paper clipped to the inside cover. Her eyes scanned over his other relevant medical information. "We're going to give back to you Kunimitsu Tezuka. It's about time you got something back."

* * *

"Tezuka-kun." 

The teenager looked up from his workout with Hitomi-chan. The trainer was motioning him to come over.

"Oh oh. You're in trouble now!" Hitomi teased.

Tezuka glanced at her briefly before he made his way to the trainer. His eyes fixed on the man standing beside her a moment. He looked very familiar…

"Tezuka-kun I'd like you to meet Kudo Tetsu-"

"Former Japanese National Champion." Tezuka finished recognizing the name immediately.

Kimi smiled. Great! Someone Tezuka could look up to and possibly learn something new!

The man looked Tezuka up and down and smiled as he bowed, "It's nice to meet you. I've heard much about you already."

"Really?" Kimi said surprised.

Tetsu nodded, "There's always talk about up coming talent." He gave Tezuka another smile but the teen remained passively listening.

"I see. Anyway," Kimi turned to Tezuka, "Tetsu-san will be helping you with the finer skills of Tennis when you are not training with me or training with Hitomi."

"Aa."

"Ok Tetsu-san, he's all yours." Kimi tapped Tezuka's shoulder as she gave him a smile and made her way past him and to where Hitomi was still working out on her hamstring curls.

"Well Tezuka-kun, why don't we head out of here and go to the courts."

"Aa." He moved to step out of the gym.

"I guess your rackets are in your room?"

"Aa."

"Ok let's go."

Tetsu-san followed the teenager to his room and waited as Tezuka went inside and came back out within moments carrying his Seigaku Tennis bag.

They walked out to the courts.

"So I've been told from Kimi-chan you are only to use your right arm for our sessions together until she clears your left shoulder."

Tezuka nodded.

"Ok, kid. Let's see what you've got!" He made his way to one end of the court and waited for Tezuka to get into position before sending a rocketing serve at him. To his surprise the teenager returned it. He was impressed. His motions were smooth… Flowing… He smirked. This was going to fun!

Almost two hours later, Tetsu-san called an end to their practice.  
"That was very good. I'm impressed. You're better than I thought you'd be with your right hand. I can't wait to see what you have when you're left arm is healed.  
He followed Tezuka to his room and waited as the young man opened the door.

"Can I come in a moment?" Kudo Tetsu stated more then asked as he stepped past the teenager into the room.

Tezuka followed suit and was surprised as Tetsu-san shut the door and turned to him with a lop-sided smile…

* * *

Author's note: 

Since I can't seem to watch eps two and three of the national championships :( can anyone tell me who is the singles one player for the Okinawa team?

OH Thank you So Much Yuire! For pointing out my uh... Ryousuke mistake! blushes

CelicaChick


	4. That's Tezuka?

**Chapter 3 – That's Tezuka?**

Oishi had been so relieved and happy when Tezuka had appeared at the Pre-National Championship meeting to represent Seigaku. To top it off Ryoma had also made his appearance making their team complete. The happiness slipped from his face a moment as he re-called the game he had with Ryoma the day of his return. He shook his head to clear the feeling away. It couldn't be helped. He remembered with absolute clarity the conversation he had with Tezuka as first years about going to the Nationals. It was their dream and just as Tezuka had sacrificed everything to make this dream, reality, so would he sacrifice his chance to play to make the team it's strongest. As fuku-buchou… Former Fuku-buchou, it was his responsibility to do what was best for the team. He pulled open the drawer of his desk and took out the Seigaku tennis club phone list. He picked up his phone and dialed the first number.

* * *

The next morning... 

Fuji's eyes shot open and sharp cerulean eyes focused on the friend they had all been waiting for. Kunimitsu Tezuka walked towards the school gates with his school and his tennis bag slung over his shoulder.  
"Welcome back Buchou!"

Tezuka flinched at the loud welcome by the whole tennis club and a lot of non-members too.

"Buchou!" Eiji yelled excitedly

Tezuka approached them like nothing out of the ordinary had happened.

Oishi smiled, "Welcome back Tezuka."

"Arigato everyone." The young captain said as he tried to make eye contact with as many people as he could.

"Ok, off you all go now. Classes are about to start." Ryuzaki-san exclaimed ushering everyone away. When she got to Tezuka she looked up at him and smiled, "Welcome back Tezuka-kun."

"Arigato sensei." He bowed his head.

"Off you go now."

"Hai." He started towards the entrance of the building.

The regulars fell into stride with him for the short walk to the entrance. One by one they bid Tezuka goodbye and excused themselves to go to their respective class until only Fuji remained.

They walked in silence to their first class together.

They took their seats close to the window. Throughout the class Fuji tried to keep a watchful and inconspicuous eye on his captain. His eyes opened when he caught Tezuka staring blankly out the window instead of paying attention to the lesson. Something was different about the captain.

After classes…

Tezuka stepped out of the clubroom and walked towards the tennis courts. He stopped at the entrance and stared at all the players who were currently warming up. Everyone looked full of energy and ready for a hard workout. His chest tightened.

"They're excited to have you back."

Tezuka turned to see Oishi stop beside him.

He looked up Tezuka, "I'm glad you're back."

"Oishi."

He shook his head, "It's ok Tezuka. This is what I can do for Seigaku. It's our dream." He gave his friend a reassuring smile, "Well… Ja ne." He turned to leave.

"Oishi! Where are you going?" The manager is obligated to stay for practices." Ryuzaki sensei called out, her arms crossed across her chest.

Oishi's eyes widened and he motioned to himself, "Manager?"

"Aa." She smiled, "I can't keep and eye on all of them all the time."

He smiled, "Hai! Arigato Sensei!" He bowed.

"That's enough of that! Let's get this practice started." She turned to the captain, "Tezuka."

"Hai."

Oishi joined their sensei and the captain.

Fuji caught the tennis ball in his hand and turned to the entrance of the tennis courts when he caught sight of Tezuka arriving. His eyes opened fully when he saw Tezuka halt briefly at the threshold to the courts. He watched as the captain's eyes lowered to the change in the ground and he stared at it a split second before taking a step on it. When he raised his head again his eyes met Fuji's open ones.

Tezuka looked away.

"Nya Fuji, why are you looking at buchou like that?"

Fuji's eyes closed and his serene smile re-appeared on his face, "I'm interested to know what he learned in Germany."

"Oh! Do you think he's gotten better?"

"Of course. Afterall, he's Tezuka." He said simply. They both turned to look at their captain again. He stood by the fence with his arms crossed as Oishi spoke to him. Occasionally Tezuka would nod.

"Let's play Fuji-kun." Eiji whined getting restless.

"Aa." He turned back to the court.

Once practice started, it was very light. Everyone seemed to be on their best behaviour since Tezuka had not once assigned any laps. Or perhaps he had just been glad to be back he had allowed them to relax a bit. Even when Eiji broke out into a fit of laughter after Fuji had decided to start hitting the ball into the adjoining court at Momoshiro.

To the regulars' disappointment Tezuka had not engaged in any part of the practice. In fact he had hardly said a word until it was time to give the command to dismiss them for the day.

Fuji stood outside the clubroom waiting. Everyone had already gone home. Everyone except Tezuka, which wasn't abnormal since he always locked the doors after the team left. The door finally opened and the young captain stepped out.

"Fuji."

The tensai smiled, "I thought we could walk home together."

Tezuka nodded and turned to lock the clubroom door.

"Practice was good today." Fuji said as they started towards the exit of the school grounds.

Tezuka didn't say anything and they continued to walk in silence.

"Are you fully recovered?"

"Aa."

"So what about a match then?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"National's tomorrow."

"A light rally then?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Homework."

"It never takes you long to finish homework."

Tezuka didn't say anything and Fuji didn't push him. Not right now anyway. Not until he was sure what he was up against.

They stopped in front of Fuji's house.

"See you tomorrow Tezuka."

"Aa." He turned and started down the street again.

Fuji's eyes opened and he watched as the Seigaku captain walked away.

* * *

The next day… 

Fuji stepped off the court with his ever present smile and walked up to Tezuka after winning his match against Okinawa. His eyes opened.

Tezuka turned and walked away to get his racket.

Fuji watched him.

"What's going on?" Oishi asked joining him. What he had just seen seemed like Fuji was challenging their Buchou.

"We'll find out soon." He said his cerulean eyes continued to watch Tezuka and take in his every movement.

Oishi watched with concern, "Is it his shoulder?"

Fuji shrugged.

"I hope he's ok."

Behind them on the opposite side of the fence, Ryoma lowered his cap to cover his eyes. He glanced to his left where he also watched as Tezuka took out his tennis racket and then head towards the court.

"Singles one. Seigaku's Tezuka vs Okinawa Higa's Kite Eishirou. One Set match.

"Oishi, Fuji. The match is starting." Ryuzaki exclaimed sternly from her position on the coache's bench. Even she was feeling anxious to see how Tezuka had evolved. She had heard news from the team when he had replaced her as coach at the camp for the Japan/American tournament and now she couldn't wait to see for herself.

"Hai!" Fuji and Oishi made their way out of the court and stood on the opposite side of the fence with the remainder of their teammates.

They all watched as the racket was spun and Tezuka won the first serve.

"Love, love. Tezuka to serve." The arbitrator called out.

They watched as Tezuka looked at the tennis ball in his hands. He squeezed it.

"Ii data…" Inui voiced and opened his notebook to scribble furiously.

Fuji's eyes opened. Different. He watched as Tezuka's brown eyes narrowed; sharpened.

He squeezed the ball in his fist then tossed it in the air. His back arched, his arm moved back and his racket head swung back before swooping with a snap back to the front and whipped the ball across the net.

There was a moment of silence. All the on-lookers that had come to see Tezuka play held their breaths.

The arbitrator shook his head, "Uh… 15, love." He called out breaking the silence.

"Tezuka…" Oishi whispered.

"Wha… What happened?" Momoshiro asked shocked.

"Nya.. That's buchou?"

Ryoma stared without blinking.

Fuji's smile was gone. He watched as Tezuka took the ball immediately squeezed it and tossed it in the air again.

"30, love!"

Whispers started to break out amount the on-lookers.

Ryuzaki stared carefully. Kunimitsu Tezuka…

"40, love!"

"Buchou looks scary ne." Eiji whispered.

"Game Tezuka!"

"80 percent improvement in service speed…"

"What!" The regulars all turned to Inui who they had not noticed had pulled out a stop watch and was recording Tezuka's serves.

A loud roar erupted and the regulars all turned to the two players on the court. Okinawa's Eishirou was staring at the tennis ball that had rolled to the side fence with wide eyes. He slowly turned to look at Seigaku's captain. He was standing arrow straight. Waiting.

"What happened?" Oishi asked.

"Tezuka returned the serve easily to the corner. But.. but the bounce…" Kawamura stopped still shocked.

"It bounced at a 90 degree angle towards the side of the court." Fuji finished.

"Eh?" Momo and Eiji voiced.

All eyes rested on Tezuka.

Kite Eishirou served. It was fast.

Tezuka suddenly appeared by the ball. His eyes glanced towards Eishirou then back to the ball as though everything was moving in slow motion and he had all the time in the world to return it. His racket made contact with the ball and it sling-shotted back over the net and to the far right corner. It hit the ground then bounced out to the right at a sharp angle, zooming out of Eishirou's reach.

Talk among the onlookers increased.

Among them Atobe was watching in stunned silence. Tezuka… Strong…

"Game 2-love Seigaku."

The regulars didn't say another word now. They simply watched as Tezuka served ace after ace and return each of his opponents shots uncontested.

"S-Seigaku s-s-six games to love set and match…" The arbitrator said in shock… Okinawa had not been able to gain one point off the Seigaku captain.

Everyone watched as Kunimitsu Tezuka made his way to the net and shook his opponents hand. He nodded and bowed politely out of respect.

Both teams filed onto the court along with their coaches and shook each other's hand. Once it was officially announced that Seigaku had won over Okinawa, Tezuka immediately made his way off the court.

Fuji casually strolled after him and the regulars after him. Ryuzaki sensei watched.

"Ryuzaki sensei." Okinawa's coach approached her. He nodded towards Tezuka's retreating form, "He's amazing."

"Aa." She said and turned to go after her team.

"Oye! Tezuka! You've been practicing!" Eiji exclaimed rushing to his captain's side and draping an arm around him.

Tezuka flinched and pulled away from Eiji staring at him with slightly wider eyes.

The regulars froze. What had just happened?

"Tezuka?" Oishi voiced softly as he took a step towards his friend.

The young captain turned to him and his eyes slowly returned to their normal size and his grip on his tennis bag loosened.

"It's been a long day. Everyone go home." Ryuzaki sensei's voice cut through the thick silence as he stepped into view of the team.

"But Sensei-"

"Now! Everyone go home and rest!" She ordered.

"Hai!" the regulars bowed. When they straightened they looked at their captain one last time and turned to leave.

"Oishi. Tezuka. Follow me."

Ryuzaki started walking in a direction away from all the courts. They walked a ways away from all the courts into a secluded area of the park, "Sit." She ordered as they neared a park bench.

Oishi glanced at Tezuka and when he saw his friend do what he was told he followed suit.

"I see the training in Germany has done you good Tezuka."

"Aa."

She crossed her arms. She too had seen the strange way he had squeezed the tennis ball before serving and the incident with Eiji afterwards. How was she going to bring this up?

She sighed, "Is there something I should know about Tezuka-kun?"

"No."

"Tezuka." Oishi said softly. He was very worried.

"It's nothing Oishi." He turned to Ryuzaki, "Sensei, I have to go home." He said and got to his feet, "Please excuse me." He bowed and then turned and walked away from them.

Oishi got to his feet.

"Let him go Oishi." Ryuzaki said and sat down on the bench, "You can't push someone like Kunimitsu Tezuka."

"Sensei, what do you think happened?"

Ryuzaki shrugged.

* * *

"Move over Mamushi!" 

"You move baka! Your head is so big-"

"Oye, quiet you two we can't hear." Eiji exclaimed.

"Ugh Tezuka's leaving anyway."

"I'm going home." Ryoma said and straightened from his crouched position and started off.

"Hmm. Ja." Fuji said and also walked away. He quickly strolled towards Tezuka who glanced at him briefly.

"You've improved. Are you planning on re-challenging our Echizen?"

"No."

"Why not?"

No answer.

"What about Atobe?"

"No."

"Why not?"

No answer.

"Tezuka!"

Fuji and the captain stopped walking to see Oishi running towards them, "Thanks." He turned to Fuji, "I need to talk to Tezuka alone."

Fuji nodded, "We'll talk later Tezuka." He said smiling and he walked away.

Tezuka started walking again and Oishi followed him.

"What's going on Tezuka?"

"We're going to win the nationals Oishi." He said simply.

"That has always been our goal since we came to Seigaku hasn't it."

"Aa."

They walked in silence a moment.

"Will you go to that overseas schools after we win?"

"No."

Oishi frowned, "But I hear a lot of professionals come from that school."

They continued to walk.

"Did something happen in Germany Tezuka?" He finally asked.

Silence.

"Tezuka?"

"Germany is the past Oishi. Focus on the Nationals. This is the goal." He turned to Oishi, "Everyone is counting on us." He turned away and continued to walk. Oishi followed feeling confused. There was no excitement at the mention of the nationals. He didn't feel that strong urge to win that he often knew Tezuka felt. It just seemed like it was something he had to do… Like a chore…

* * *

That afternoon in Ryuzaki's office 

"Good morning Tsuta-sama. This is Ryuzaki, I'm Kunimitsu Tezuka's tennis coach."

"Oh! Hello! How is Tezuka-kun doing?"

"He's improved a lot since he came back. He hardly seems the same."

"Is that so? I'm glad to hear that. I asked a former professional player to come and play with him so he wouldn't get bored."

"A professional player?"

"Aa. Kudo Tetsu."

"Kudo-san? Yes I've heard of him."

"He's been very nice. He had even invited other professionals to give Tezuka experience with other styles."

"I see. Did anything happen out of the ordinary while he was there?  
"Hmm I don't believe so. Has something happened?"

"Not yet. Is there anyone else who would have worked with him that I could speak to?"

"Aa. Would you be able to hold a moment?"

"Hai."

Arisa-san placed the call on hold and called for her assistant to get Kimi-chan as soon as possible.

The door of her office opened, "Arisa-sama, What is it?" Kimi asked out of breath.

"Phone call from Japan for you. It's Tezuka-kun's tennis coach."

"His tennis coach?"

"Aa." She handed the trainer the phone.

"Hello, this is Maiya Kimi."

"Aa. I'm Ryuzaki sensei, Tezuka-kun's coach. I have a question to ask you."

"Hai. Sure. Is everything ok?"

"I'm hoping so." There was a pause, "Has anything strange happened while Tezuka-kun was there?"

"Umm. No not that I can recall. Has something happened to Tezuka-kun?"

"He's a little different then what we remember. Anything at all?"

"Hmm… Well the only thing I can thing of was he did miss a couple days of practice because he felt sick…"

"Sick? And he missed a few days of practice?"

"Aa…"

**_Flashback_**

Kimi pulled out her cell phone from her pocket as it rang, "Hello?"

"Kimi sensei."

"Tezuka-kun?"

"Aa. I won't be at practice today. I'm not feeling well."

"Is everything ok? Is it your shoulder?"

"No. I'm just… not feeling well."

"I see." There was a moment of silence, "I'll be there in a minute Tezuka-kun." And she ended the call, "Excuse me Hitomi-chan. There will be no joint practice today."

She rushed out of the gym and down the hall towards the dormitories. She stopped in front of Tezuka's room and knocked on the door, "Tezuka, I'm coming in."

She heard a soft, "Aa." And pushed open the door. She walked inside. The room was plunged in darkness. Then she saw him wrapped up in his blanket on his bed. She moved to turn on the light.

"Tezuka-kun!" She rushed towards him and pressed her hand to his forehead. He looked a little flushed, "No fever. Hmm"

Tezuka just lay motionless.

"What do you feel?"

"Tired."

Kimi frowned, "Ok you get some rest. Hopefully you're not coming down with something. Do you want something to drink or eat?"

"No."

"Ok. Just give me a call if you need something ok?"

"Aa. Arigato sensei."

Kimi smiled and made sure he was tucked in, "I hope you feel better. Rest now." She turned and went to the door. She turned off the lights then shut the door softly. Once outside she sighed, "Poor guy."

**_End Flashback_**

"You said he was sick for a couple of days. How was he after that?"

"Hmm. Well he practiced with the pro the next day but then called to say he wasn't feeling well after. So the next day I just asked Kudo-sama if he could take it easy on Tezuka-kun since he didn't seem like he had anymore energy afterwards. I figured their sessions together was just to competitive."

"Did it help?"

"I guess so. He didn't miss a single practice after that. Although he did seem sluggish sometimes but he usually recovered very fast."

"I see."

"How is he different?"

"We're still trying to figure that one out. Anyway thank you for the information Kimi-san."

"Any time. Please say hello to Tezuka-kun for us."

"Hai. Thank you." Ryuzaki said and ended the call. She stared at the phone. Tezuka sick? And an even worst scenario, Tezuka too exhausted to practice? It didn't seem possible.

* * *

Later that same day 

"Moshi moshi."

"Tezuka."

"Fuji."

"Meet me outside."

"Fuji…" But the line was cut off.

Tezuka stared down at his cell phone. He sighed and got up from his desk and made his way downstairs and pulled open the door.

Fuji smiled at him, "You might want to bring a jacket. It's getting a little cold."

Tezuka stared. Fuji continued to smile so Tezuka sighed and shut the door part way so that he could reach in the closet for his jacket, "I'll be back soon." He called to the other occupants of the house before stepping out into the darkening day with Fuji.

They started walking.

"Let's get something warm to drink." Fuji suggested as they passed by a coffee shop. They went inside and sat down. The waitress brought them a menu and they quickly placed an order. When she left Fuji leaned back in the booth.

"Did you finish your homework?"

"Aa."

"See. We could have played a match." The tensai said smiling.

Tezuka stared at him.

Those cerulean eyes suddenly opened, "Something happened in Germany."

"Here you go." The waitress returned with their hot chocolate and then left again.

"What happened?"

Tezuka moved to sip his drink.

"Eiji didn't mean anything by it."

"Aa."

"You stopped answering my e-mails."

"I was busy."

"I see." Fuji closed his eyes and that smile appeared on his face as he took a sip of his hot chocolate.

"You looked very good during your match. Were you busy training?"

"Aa."

They sat in silence and enjoyed the rest of their drink.

"We should go." Tezuka said taking out his wallet and placing a few bills on the table.

"Hai." Fuji did the same and the two friends got to their feet and made their way back home.

"I'll follow you home."

"Eh? That's not necessary Tezuka. I'm not that far away."

No response. So they continued to walk until they reached Fuji's home.

"Arigato." His smile faded then and his eyes opened to focus on Tezuka's expressionless face, "If you need to talk Tezuka, I'm always here. Any time."

"Aa."

Fuji nodded, "Good night."

"Aa." He watched as Fuji's eyes closed and the smile reappeared.

"Ja." He gave a curt wave and turned to go in the house.

Tezuka took a deep breath then turned and walked back towards his house.

"Tadaima." He called taking off his jacket and shoes and slipping on his slippers. He made his way up the stairs and went to his room where he quickly got changed then went to prepare himself for bed. When he came back to his room, he turned off the lights then climbed up on his bed pulling the covers tightly around his body he flattened his back up against the wall and stared out at the darkness. His eyes darting onto every dark shape that appeared as his eyes adjusted to the lack of light.

* * *

Author's Note: 

I haven't seen the Anime or the Manga so I'm not sure how the match actually goes... but for the sake of the story, let's just say Tezuka improved a lot! hehe

Cheers,

CelicaChick.

P.S. Thanks to Rogne for the name of the Higa captain!


	5. Eiji's Secret

**Chapter 4 – Eiji's Secret**

Tezuka strolled down the hall nodding his head to those that greeted him. He entered a quiet wing of the school and looked around. Then he slipped inside an empty class, shutting the door softly behind him. He walked over to the window and stared out at the Tennis court a moment before going to a desk and sitting down.

* * *

Eiji's head popped up at the sound of the door closing. His eyes widened and he ducked behind the counter again. Tezuka? He listened to the footsteps. When he head the scratching of the chair legs on the floor and something being placed on the table, Kikamaru dared to peak up over the counter. His Buchou was sitting facing the front of the class writing something. He moved to put the film reel in his hands on the counter and stood up, "Oye Tezuka!" He said cheerily and bounded up towards him. 

Tezuka bolted out of his seat and turned to face Eiji.  
"Kikamaru." He forced his heard beat to slow.  
Eiji halted a moment, "Hai. Gomen! I was fixing the film projector for sensei."

"Aa."

"So… What are you doing, Buchou?" Eiji asked approaching the desk, "Don't tell me you're studying during lunch ne."  
"No. It's nothing." Tezuka reached out to take the form from the table top.

"Hey!" Eiji had slapped his hand down on the form and moved his face in for a closer inspection.

Tezuka wanted to groan.

"Oh you're applying for school! But I thought you were going to go to one of those overseas school for tennis?" Eiji suddenly remembered that he had been given that information in confidence, "Oops… Hehe. Gomen ne." He turned back to the application and a large smile appeared on his face "Buchou, I think you got the wrong application! This school doesn't have a tennis club!" Eiji started to laugh, "So you do make mistakes!" he continued to laugh, "Wait until everyone hears! Buchou applying to a school with no tennis!"

Tezuka reached over and took the form from Eiji's loosened grip. He grabbed his bag and started to put the application away.

Eiji stopped laughing. His head tilted to the side and he studied his buchou curiously, "You're not serious ne Tezuka?"

The young captain finished packing his bag and turned to leave.  
"Buchou!" Eiji called after him.

His tone stopped Tezuka in his tracks. He shut his eyes a moment. Then he turned to face Kikamaru, "Eiji."

The acrobatics player waited, concern filled his eyes.

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone."

"Tezuka…"

"Eiji." He sighed and shut his eyes briefly.

"Please."

The red head just stared at his captain. He swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat. He bowed, "Hai."

When he straightened Tezuka bowed his head to him, "Arigato. Eiji." Then he turned and walked out of the classroom leaving Eiji standing there stunned. This would be Tezuka's final year of Tennis?  
He stepped out of the class slowly and made his way down the hall.  
"Eiji-senpai! There you are!"

"Eh?" He looked up to see Momoshiro running up to him.  
"It's time to eat!"

"Oh." He glanced out the window, "I'm not very hungry." He sighed and walked off.

"Oye! Eiji-senpai?" Momo ran after him, "Where are you going?"

"Eh?" Kikamaru seemed surprised that someone was talking to him.

Momo wrapped an arm around him, "You gotta eat something Eiji-senpai. Just because Tezuka Buchou was easy on us the other day doesn't mean he's going to take it easy on us today!" He laughed.  
"Oh. Aa." Eiji moved on.

Momo followed hi frowning, "Eiji-senpai, is acting strange today."  
"Eh?" The third year looked at him.

"You sick?"

Eiji pretended to laugh, "No no." and he continued to walk off.

Momo stopped and stared after him. What the heck was wrong with his senpai today? He shook the thought aside and walked off towards the cafeteria.  
"Momoshiro! Where are you off to in such a hurry?"

"Oishi. Oh. It's lunch time! I have to get to the cafeteria before the food is all gone!"  
Oishi smiled, "Of course." He was about to continue on his way when Momo addressed him again.

"Oh! Oishi you should talk to Eiji-senpai. He's acting kind of strange!" He exclaimed and ran around a corner.

The former fuku-buchou stopped and his brows scrunched up in worry. Eiji was acting weird? The pace of his stride increased. He went over to the class his doubles partner said he would be in fixing a movie projector.

"Eiji?" He asked pulling open the door. The class was empty, "Hmm." He cshut the door and walked down the hall. Where could he have gone? They were supposed to meet here and eat lunch together. Where would he have gone? Momo's word echoed in his mind. Was something wrong with Eiji? Becoming more and more worried the more he thought about Momo's words, Oishi began his search for his doubles partner.

He found him sitting on a bench inside the empty tennis court. His elbows on his knees as he stared out at the empty court, watching a game only he could see.

"Eiji?"

No response.

Oishi's worry sky rocketed. He sat down beside his friend and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Eiji."

The red head turned to him, "Oh! Oishi." He smiled then turned to look at the empty court again.

"What are you doing out here? I thought you had to fix the film projector?"

"Finished." He continued to stare at the empty court.

"What are you looking at?" Oishi turned to the empty court.

"Nothing." Eiji answered.

"Eiji?" He turned to his friend frowning.

"Tezuka beat me so badly the last time we played." He said with a sad smile on his face.

Oishi's brows creased in thought.

"But he made me better…"

A sigh escaped Oishi's lips, "He made all of us better. That's why he's the Buchou." He nudged his partner, "Here."

Eiji stared down at the bento box.

"You'll need the energy."

"Hai." He accepted the Bento box and slowly opened it as Oishi opened his and began eating. He poked the food and then instead turned to look out at the court again.

"Hey."

Eiji turned to his partner.

"Tezuka will be fine." He smiled.

The red head turned away. He couldn't tell his best friend and he couldn't pretend to agree either. He closed his bento box and put on a smile, "Lunch is almost over." He declared and got to his feet, "Let's go."

"Eiji?"

"It's nothing Oishi." He met his friend's gaze, "I want to win Nationals. I really want us to win."

He had never seen the intense seriousness and determination he was seeing in Eiji's eyes at that moment. He could only nod in acknowledgement and the two friends walked back into the school.

"See you at practice."

"Aa."  
Oishi watched as his partner then took off in a less the Eiji fashion… Subdued…

"Chance of something bothering Eiji… 89 percent."  
Oishi turned to see Inui walk into view with his notebook in his hands and a pencil tapping the open pages thoughtfully, "What is it?"

"Hmm. The data is inconclusive but there is a 70 percent chance that it's related to Tennis."

Oishi sighed, "This can't be happening…" He mumbled and walked into the school.  
Inui watched as he pushed his glasses back up his nose, "Ii data…" He scribbled something gin his notebook and walked into the school. Taking his time as he walked towards his chemistry class he passed my Momo and Ryoma walking out of the cafeteria.

"Are you going to challenge Buchou, Echizen?"

The freshman seemed to ignore him and continued to walk.  
"Do you think he'll let us play a match against him?"

Still no response.

"And what about that strange reaction he had yesterday? Didn't you find that weird Echizen?"  
"Oh. Inui-senpai."

Momo stopped his questioning and looked at his senpai.

"There's a ninety nine percent chance Tezuka won't let us play him seriously at today's practice."

Echizen smirked and Inui continued down the hall scribbling in his notebook.

"I don't like those odds." Momo said turning to his young friend, "I'll see at practice."

Ryoma simply stuffed his hands in his pockets and strolled towards his next class. As he walked he kept replaying those service aces performed by Tezuka the day before, and that strange look he had seen in the Buchou's eyes. He didn't look like the Buchou he had played against before he had left to go back to America. He stepped into class.

"Well! Welcome back Echizen Ryoma!" The teacher declared smiling.

"Aa." He walked over to the desk and handed her the current work he had been faxed when he was in America.

"Hai Thank you. Is the tutor working for you?"

"Hai."

"Good. Welcome back." The teacher said still smiling.

"Arigato." Ryoma made his way to his desk and sat down. He placed an elbow on his desk and rested his chin in the palm of his hand as he stared out the window at the tennis courts.

"_Nya.. That's buchou?"_

"_Buchou looks scary ne." Eiji whispered._

"_Game Tezuka!"_

"_80 improvement in service speed…"_

"_It bounced at a 90 degree angle towards the side of the court." _

_"S-Seigaku s-s-six games to love set and match…"_

"_Buchou… scary ne…"_

_"That's Buchou…scary ne…"_

His teammates words echoed in his head as he kept seeing Tezuka's no touch aces and his uncontested returns.

"Buchou…" The word escaped his lips barely above a whisper…

* * *

"Anon… Oishi… Is something wrong with Eiji?" Kawamura asked as they walked towards the clubroom together. 

"Eh? You too?"

"Well… I… He was very quiet in class today."

"I see. He was strange at lunch too."

"Hmm… I… He looks unhappy."

Oishi's eyes widened then he became reflective, "I'll talk with him after practice."

"Aa." Kawamura seemed satisfied with this solution and they entered the club room to change.

They were both surprised to see Seigaku's acrobatic player sitting quietly on the bench staring at the space between his shoes.

Kawamura glanced at the vice captain sadly then moved to get ready for practice.

"Eiji."

The red head looked up and he tried to smile but failed, "I'll be outside." He said and picked up the racket that was propped against the bench beside him.

Oishi watched as his friend walked out of the locker room.

Several minutes later Kawamura and Oishi were just opening the door to leave when Tezuka entered.

"Tezuka!" Oishi exclaimed surprised. It wasn't often that the Buchou arrived after the rest of them were already there.

"I'll be out in a moment."

"A- Aa." The two Seigaku regulars left the lockers room.

Oishi was in deep thought when they arrived at the courts and Kawamura excused himself. He nodded absentminded and stared out at the tennis club members. So wrapped up in his own thoughts he didn't even realize Tezuka was standing beside him until Ryuzaki-sensei addressed them.

"Let's get the practice started."

"Aa!" Oishi responded. That's when he saw Tezuka wearing his ever present stoic expression standing cross-armed beside him.

"Everyone line up!" Oishi called.

Once the tennis members were lined up their sensei gave them directions and sent everyone off again.

Through out, everyone could see including Ryuzaki, that Kikumaru Eiji was not focused on his tennis. But what surprised them most was that Tezuka had not said a word about it or assigned him any laps.

The shocked Regulars, continued to practice. Each taking their turns to eye Eiji or their buchou who seemed oblivious to the latter's lack of effort.

After some skills practice the Regulars were given the rest of the practice to work on their own.

Tezuka went to stand by the fence.

Eiji excused himself from Momoshiro and walked off the court towards his Buchou and manager.

Oishi's gaze landed on his former doubles partner, "Are you feeling ok Eiji? You're not acting like yourself."

"Hn." The red head looked up at Tezuka.

"Umm… Buchou…"

Tezuka turned to look down at Eiji.

"I… Could I have a game? Or even a rally?"

There was a moment of silence as Tezuka met Eiji's gaze.

Oishi watched stunned. Then he saw the slight nod of Tezuka's head before he moved away to get his racket.

"Hmm." Ryuzaki watched fascinated.

"Hey, what's going on?" Momo asked approaching.

"Let's go." Tezuka said from the side.

Eiji nodded and walked back to the court.

"No way!" Momo exclaimed with widened eyes. He turned to Oishi who simply confirmed the fact by sighing.

The other members of the club all quickly noticed their Buchou entering the court with Eiji. Practice seemed to freeze and all attention was centered on them.

Tezuka glanced at Oishi who nodded.

"Everyone get back to your practice!" he yelled.

Slowly the members all returned to their courts to practice. The regulars on the other hand stayed a while longer. That was until Tezuka made eye contact with them. Then each and every one of them returned to their respective courts. His gaze landed on Fuji's last. The Tensai was smiling, but as soon as their gaze met he revealed his cerulean eyes.

"Fuji. Now."

The eyes closed and he chuckled before casually strolling back to the court he was sharing with Taka-san.

Tezuka turned to Eiji and gave him a nod as he pulled a tennis ball from his pocket.

Eiji got in the read position.

The Seigaku captain cringed internally and tossed the ball in the air. His racket somehow made contact with the ball without him knowingly asking his muscles to perform the task.

After one set in which Tezuka won 6-0, Eiji was leaning over his knees panting. He straightened a moment later and walked over to the net where Tezuka was awaiting him.

Eiji bowed, "Thank you buchou." He said softly.

"Aa. Do your best tomorrow."

Eiji's head lowered and he nodded, "Hai."

Tezuka nodded his approval and made his way off the court.

Eiji slowly followed after him.

Oishi watched with worry. What was this whole thing about? Eiji had been trying his best and Tezuka had not shown that devastating killer instinct he had shown yesterday. He watched the defeated Eiji come to stand before them.

"Let's end practice Oishi." Seigaku's coach said as Tezuka came to stand between herself and Oishi.

He glanced at Eiji once and then watched as the club members gathered in before them at Oishi's call.

Ryuzaki watched them a moment, "Good work everyone! You can go home. Regulars stay a moment." She waited as the non-regulars filed away, "Now the rest of you get some rest. Have a good dinner and an early night. Tomorrow is the second day of Nationals, and I don't' need to tell you how important this is to all of us... to you…"

The coach's words faded from Eiji… he lowered his head and bit down on his lip. He couldn't believe this would be the final ti-. He shook his head and bit harder on his lip. He couldn't stop his body from trembling and he lowered his head even more. How could this be happening? How could their Buchou just quit tennis and leave them?

He felt a sharp poke to his side but didn't' look up.

"Eiji-senpai." Momo whispered and elbowed him again.

Oishi had also noticed his former partner's bowed head. He took a step forward, "Eiji?"

His friend started to shake and he refused to look up.

"Eiji, what's wrong?" Oishi asked breaking away from Tezuka and Ryuzaki and going straight to his friend.

Eiji Bit down harder on his lower lip. He couldn't say. He couldn't! He shook his head and tightened his hands into fists.

"Eiji!" Oishi was close to yelling.

Eiji pushed past him and dropped to the ground bowing in front of Tezuka, "Gomen!" He declared in a choked voice, "Gomen-ne Tezuka buchou!"

The regulars stared stunned.

Ryuzaki stared shocked a moment. She glanced at Tezuka who was looking down at Eiji. The look in his eyes…

"Everyone in my office now!"

* * *

Author's note:

Thanks for reading. Hope the limited japanese words were ok :)


	6. Ii Data

**Chapter 5 – Ii Data**

"Kikumaru. Tezuka. Stay." Ryuzaki ordered hands on hips.

The Regulars started off towards the school building all mumbling curiously.

"What's going on Oishi Senpai?" Momoshiro asked confused.

The manager sighed and shrugged, "Let's just get to her office before she really gets mad." The boys quickly made their way into Ryuzaki's office and rushed to the window so they could see what was happening but to their dismay, the coach, their captain and the acrobatics player were no longer where they had left them.

"Everyone take a seat."

Seven head swiveled in surprised towards the door.

Eiji walked into the room with his head lowered and swiftly took a seat on the sofa, keeping his gaze to the floor the whole time.

Ryuzaki walked in followed by Tezuka. She went to her desk and leaned on the front as she waited for the regulars to have a seat somewhere in the room. She glanced to her side where Kunimitsu Tezuka was quietly standing. She wanted to sigh. She motioned for him to address his teammates instead.

Tezuka stepped forward.

A tense silence engulfed the room.

Eiji sniffed.

Suddenly Tezuka bowed, "Gomen ne everyone." He straightened, "The Nationals will be my final Tennis tournament."

A loud uproar of surprise filled the room.

"Tezuka!" Oishi exclaimed jumping to his feet.

"Take a seat Oishi." Ryuzaki sensei said with a sigh. She raised her hand as everyone began throwing questions at Tezuka or discussing the shock of the news, "Everyone quiet!"

When the regulars quieted, but continued to stare at their captain in shock Ryuzaki spoke again, "I think, Tezuka, everyone wants to know why you've made this choice."

Seven heads bounced up and down. The eighth head simply lowered his cap further over his eyes.

"I have decided to concentrate on school only from now on." Was the simple answer.

No one said a word.

Fuji's eyes snapped open briefly, but then closed again just as quickly. School? Doubtful.

Oishi slowly stood up. He looked straight at Tezuka a moment then turned to face his teammates, "This means it is even more vital that we win the Nationals everyone."

"Hai!" Takashi said shyly.

Inui opened his notebook, "Tezuka will be quitting tennis after nationals. I didn't expect this…" He mumbled to himself. He scratched the side of his head with the back end of his pen in confusion.

"Buchou…"Momoshiro whispered to himself.

"Quiet." Kaidoh hissed.

"Shut up Mamushi! I can say whatever I want."

"Stop being a baby!"

"Quiet!" Ryuzaki yelled angrily.

The room went silent.

Momoshiro gave a final elbow at Kaidoh who whacked him back.

"Stop now!"

The two teenagers froze.

"This is Tezuka's decision. You should all accept it and support him. The Nationals is our goal right now. Lets concentrate on that. We play tomorrow. Go home. Rest. Think Tennis." She tried to make eye contact with as many of them as she could. Only Kikumaru and Ryoma had their gazes lowered, "Everyone dismissed."

"Thank you!" They chorused and slowly got to their feet before sluggishly filing out of the room. Each of them giving their Buchou a questioning look as they passed him. The freshman was the last one to walk by. He paused in front of his captain and glanced up at him with cat like eyes, "Mada mada da ne." He said then turned and followed the other regulars out of the office.

Tezuka turned to follow the others out of the room.

"Tezuka."

The teenager stopped in his tracks and turned to the coach.

"Do you want to tell me anything?"

"No."

Ryuzaki nodded, "I'll see you tomorrow then."

The teenager nodded and walked out of the room. Ryuzaki sighed.

Fuji watched as the regulars finished changing and slowly vacated the locker room until he and Tezuka was the only one left. Fuji sat already changed and turned to his friend who hauled his tennis bag over his shoulders along with his book bag.

"Not going to change?"

"No." Tezuka walked towards the door and waited for Fuji to step outside. He stepped out after him and pulled the door shut to lock it. When he turned and stepped down the step, Fuji was still there waiting for him.

He started towards home.

Fuji followed him.

To his surprise, when they reached the street where they were to separate, Tezuka simply turned down the street towards Fuji's home.

Tezuka stopped in front of the Tensai's home. He looked at it a split second then turned to Fuji. He gave him a nod of the head then turned and walked back down the street they had just come from.

Fuji watched him a moment then went up to his house.

Tomorrow… He'd have everything worked out for tomorrow…

* * *

_He followed closely behind him into the quaint room, and before he cold react, the man had turned back and pushed the door shut._

_He heard the soft click as the dead bolt of the lock slid into place. The sound seemed to be resonating in his ears. Tezuka wanted to shudder. _

"_Sensei?"_

"_Shh…" The man cooed and stepped towards him. His eyes shone and here was a smile on his face that made the teenager want to vomit._

_He got closer to him._

"_It's ok…" The man reached for him…_

Tezuka bolted upright in his bed panting. He shut his eyes tightly and shook his head. He shook his head again as though he could shake the dream and the images and the feeling out of his mind. A slight mist of sweat covered his body making his nightshirt stick to his chest. He shivered and unconsciously began rubbing his arms.

An influx of images hit him once again and Tezuka grabbed at his head his fingers tangling into his ruffled hair. He wanted to yank it out as though that would get rid of the images.

He caved into himself, feeling dirty.

His eyes clamped shut so tightly his head was beginning to hurt. But the images and the contaminated feeling on his skin wouldn't go away.

* * *

The next morning, Tezuka stepped out of the house, his tennis bag over his shoulder.

"Ohayoo Tezuka."

The young captain looked up from locking the door to his house to see a smiling Tensai outside the gate."

He descended the stairs and stepped out onto the sidewalk.

"Fuji."

"I thought we could go together."

Tezuka nodded and they started walking towards the bus stop.

"Did you sleep well?"

"Hn."

"Really?" Fuji's head tilted slightly, "I see circles under your eyes. His companion didn't say anything.

They arrived at the bus stop just in time as the green and white vehicle pulled up within moments. As expected at his hour, it was quite full. Fuji grabbed onto one of the dangling handles between a few passengers. When he was secured, he glanced back to see where Tezuka was. His friend was holding onto one of the handles, but it looked like he was about to consider letting it go. He was standing erect; tense. His usually soft brown eyes were shifting rapidly, taking in every movement around him.

Fuji's eyes opened.

Noticing only two men between them he shut his eyes again and smiled, "Excuse me. Would you mind switching places with me so that I can be with my school mate?" He asked the first man between them. With slight difficulty they managed to squeeze by each other. He asked the last person separating them the same thing and finally came to stand beside his friend.

"Tezuka."

The young captain's eyes came to rest on the familiar face.

Fuji smiled, "It's crowded ne?"

Tezuka's gaze took in his surroundings again.

"Ne Tezuka?"

Those shifting brown eyes settled on him again.

"Who trained you in Tennis when you were in Germany?"

The buchou looked away.

Those cerulean eyes revealed themselves again. Tezuka was avoiding eye contact with him?

"Tezuka."

"Are you ready?" Tezuka asked changing the subject.

Fuji was slightly taken aback by the question, "Of course. So who was your Tennis trainer?"

His friend turned to him, "Kudo Tetsu." then he turned and resumed watching all movement around him.

"Ne Tezuka, why didn't you tell us you were being trained by such a skilled Japanese player?"

Tezuka simply shrugged, "No one asked."

Fuji laughed lightly, "Of course." in the back of his mind, he made a note to himself to research Kudo Tetsu. From what he could recall though, Tetsu-sama was a picture perfect national player with no indiscretions having ever been associated with his name.

The bus came to a stop and Tezuka immediately made a move towards the door. Fuji rushed after him. He watched as the tension seemed to drain off of his friend's shoulders.

They walked towards the stadium and he noticed that the nearer they got to the entrance, that tension he had felt on the bus seemed to re-inhabit his friend's demeanour.

They entered the stadium and immediately saw Oishi, Eiji, Ryuzaki and Inui standing together talking.

"Ohayo!" Oishi called out waving to them.

Fuji smiled.

Tezuka nodded.

"Where are those boys?" Ryuzaki grumbled.

Fuji laughed lightly, "Things haven't changed."

"Oye you didn't have to scare them Mamushi! Ne Echizen?"

Everyone turned to the entrance to see Momoshiro, Kaidoh, Taka-san and Ryoma stroll into the building.

"Ne Echizen?"

"Don't involve me." Ryoma exclaimed quickening his pace.

Momoshiro turned to Taka, "You agree with me right Taka-san?"

"Uh... Well.."

"Hurry up!" Ryuzaki boomed out.

"See. Shut up already." Kaidoh hissed.

Momoshiro's face turned red, "Don't tell me to shut up!"

Kaidoh rolled his eyes and walked ahead.

Kawamura blushed and also hurried to meet with the others.

"Ugh!" Momo followed unhappily.

"Stop squabbling. We have more important things to do." Ryuzaki sensei scolded. Although annoyed she was happy that her athletes were still somewhat the same.

Now that she had everyone's attention she quickly read them the line up for their match.

That done, Inui suggested they go and scout one of the schools representing Hokkaido from which he had yet to collect data.

Tezuka stood slightly behind his eagerly watching teammates. His eyes were focused on the court but he was trying to blur all of it and imagine something entirely different. A book he had been reading. Something. Anything but tennis.

* * *

_"I know you can hit harder than that Tezuka-kun.!" The man across the court called over as he returned the brown haired teens ball, "Harder!"_

_Tezuka willed all the strength in his body. He had to hit the ball harder. He reached back and swung his racket forward making contact with the ball he whacked it back over the net._

_Out._

_The man frown, "With control." He smiled, "That's one."_

_Tezuka's body went numb..._

_"Again!" The man called out and served the ball, barely giving Tezuka time to get his body back in a functioning mode._

_The man seemed pleased when the ball went out of the teenager's reach, "Two."_

_Tezuka could feel his heart beat rise. He had to concentrate. He had too. Two... He swallowed... and got ready for the next serve. He could see the man watching him. Those sharp dark brown eyes. Even from here he remembered the hardness and sadistic laughter in them. He didn't notice the tremor that passed through him just as the man served._

_He got ready to hit the ball..._

* * *

"What do you think Tezuka?"

The young captain jerked to attention at the voice beside him.

Cerulean eyes studied him.

"Fuji."

The Tensai smiled and nodded, "So?"

Tezuka stared at him.

Fuji's eyes closed. Tezuka knew he had been caught, "I was asking you what you thought about the game."

"You're not really looking for an answer Fuji."

The Tensai shrugged and turned to the court again, "Did anyone else train you in Germany?"

Tezuka shut his eyes briefly. When he reopened them he stared blankly at the match taking place on the court, "You should be focusing on the Nationals Fuji." He exclaimed and turned and walked away.

Fuji turned his head and stared after him.

"Where's he going?" Oishi asked joining him.

Fuji shrugged and slipped his hands in his pocket before walking over to Inui.

Oishi sighed and watch his two friends walk in separate directions. What was going on?! He went back to where Eiji was hoping up and down.

The red head glanced at him, "What's wrong Oishi?"

"I just hope we win."

"We will."

Oishi smiled at the confidence in his friend's voice. It was reassuring.

* * *

"Inui."

"Fuji."

"Tell me about Kudo Tetsu"

"Kudo Tetsu?"

"Aa."

The data specialist pulled open his notebook and scribbled something down before turning to Fuji, "Tetsu-sama is a national level player. He's was the top player in Japan for four consecutive years. He has 23 different internet fan clubs, single although once rumoured to be dating a famous American actress, age 37 years, started playing tennis when he was 7 years old, won the world junior championships for youth at the age of nine, went on to win the junior national singles tournament at age 13, and became a professional 17 years. Has never been convicted of any crime, doesn't drink, smoke or take drugs, not to the public's knowledge anyway. He's idolized by young players and has been said to be the perfect athletic role model."

"I see."

Inui glanced at Fuji a moment, "Hmm." He scribbled in his notebook.

"Inui, would a team building exercise benefit Seigaku right now?" Fuji asked already knowing the answer.

"Team building? Of course."

"Then there will be a team sleep over tonight at my house."

Inui pushed up his glasses, "Sleep over?"

"Hn."

Inui scribbled in his book again, "Sleep over at Fuji's. Interesting. Ok."

Fuji smiled and nonchalantly walked over to each of the others and informed them of the plan.

Tezuka re-appeared and came to stand in front of the fence to the court.

Fuji joined him.

"Ne, the team is gathering for a sleepover at my house tonight."

No response.

"As a team building exercise."

Still no response.

"As our buchou, you should come."

"There's a 98 percent chance the team building exercise will not have any effect if the Buchou does not attend." Inui informed them as he somehow glidded over towards them.

Tezuka's brow twitched.

Fuji smiled.

Success!

Inui furiously scribbled in his notebook.


	7. Buchou's Out of the Bag

**Chapter 6 – Buchou's Out of the Bag**

Yumiko pulled open the door and smiled at the brown haired boy standing there, "Come in Tezuka-kun. Everyone is in the backyard getting the Bar-B-Que ready." She ushered him into the house. So far he looked just as she remembered him. But from what her brother had said, he was a changed person.

"Let me take your things. I'll put them in the loving room with everyone else's things."

"Hai thank you."

She nodded, "Go join them. They're waiting for you."

She did get a strange feeling from him as he nodded and proceeded through the house to the backyard.  
Her head tilted to the side, "Hmm. Interesting." She decided to go upstairs and see if her Tarot cards could tell her anything.

* * *

"Buchou!" Momo exclaimed being the first to notice their captain joining them. The others slowly all welcomed him. 

Everyone was already here Tezuka noticed wearily.

"Here."

The Tensai was holding a plate with a hamburger on it.

"Thank you." He said accepting the plate.

Fuji simply smiled, "Can I get you something to drink?"

"No thank you."

Fuji nodded and stood beside him as he looked over the other regulars who had fallen back into conversation with each other and eating, "It's good that you decided to come."

"Aa." Although he still felt uncomfortable with the idea of spending the night at Fuji's. But it couldn't be helped. It would have looked really bad if the captain hadn't shown up to the team function. He just wanted to get this night over with.

"Inui brought over some videos of our opponents."

Tezuka turned to him.

Fuji Smiled, "I don't know where he got them." He said knowing what his friend wanted to know.

Tezuka turned to look at the others again.

So he was still somewhat the same person.

Tezuka glanced down at the hamburger on his plate. He eyed Fuji a split second then lifted the top bun to see what was inside.

His friend laughed, "No special ingredients today." He said and walked towards the others.

Tezuka replaced the bread back and lifted the hamburger to take a bite. He froze suddenly.

Out on the lawn Momoshiro had just tackled Echizen and was now sitting on his backside.

"Momo-senpai! You're squishing me!" Ryoma whined.

"I'll rescue you Ochibi!" Eiji came flying out of nowhere to tackle Momoshiro. There was now a mass of bodies and tangled limbs.

He went numb. Unknowingly his fingers loosened their grip on the hamburger and it fell to the ground.

* * *

_He gripped the sheets as he was roughly pushed face down.  
A heavy weight settled on his back and he could feel the air get knocked out of his body.  
He shut his eyes.  
"Easy there Tezuka-kun…" That voice whispered somewhere close to his ear.  
His whole body shuddered. _

* * *

"Buchou?" 

Everyone turned to Oishi's worried tone.

Tezuka was staring at the three regulars sprawled on the ground. He slowly took his unfocused gaze off of them and looked at Oishi who had come up to him. He watched as his friend picked up the fallen hamburger and took the plate from his hands.

"I'll get you another one." Fuji simply said and walked to the Bar-B-Que set.

Oishi went to throw away the burger.

Tezuka looked over the others with his cool stare and slowly the others went back to what they had been doing.

"Are you ok?"

"Aa." He turned back to where Fuji was preparing another burger, "Fuji."

"Yes Tezuka?"

"You don't have to make another one."

Those sharp blue eyes opened. He placed the now completed burger on a new plate and set it aside, "You might want it later." He said and smiled again.

Tezuka nodded simply. He highly doubted he would regain his appetite again tonight.

"You're not going to eat?"

"No." He moved away and went to sit at the patio table. He turned away from looking at Momo, Ryoma an Eiji wrestling on the ground.

Fuji came to stand by Oishi.

"Something weird is going on."

"Aa." Fuji agreed. With his smile still in place he motioned for them to join Tezuka at the table.  
Inui was scribbling in his notebook. Tezuka wanted to squirm in discomfort. That guy was studying him to intensely he could feel his gaze like someone touching him. Inspecting him… He pushed back the chair and stood up, "Excuse me."

The remaining occupants of the table watched him as he strolled back into the house.

"Hmm…" Fuji got up also, "Excuse me." He too went back into the house and looked around for his friend. The family room was empty as was the kitchen and living room. His eyes landed on a door close to the study. He approached convinced his friend was in there. As he reached it could he could clearly hear someone retching.

Tezuka.

His eyes opened and he firmly knocked on the door, "Tezuka open the door."  
Silence.

"Tezuka. The door."

He heard the flush of the toilet, then the tap running. He crossed his arms waiting. Finally the door opened and cool brown eyes stared back at steel blue ones.

They stared at each other a moment. Neither backing down.

Finally Tezuka sighed and shut his eyes softened, "It's nothing Fuji." He sidestepped the Tensai to walk away.

Fuji reached out, grabbing his arm. His eyes still open and the ever-present smile absent. He felt his friend's body tense up. His grip loosened, "Tezuka."

The young captain simply shook his head, "It's nothing." And he moved away pulling out of Fuji's hold in the process.

Fuji Syusuke watched eyes narrowed. What happened in Germany? The bad feeling he had was increasing. It was undeniable. Something happened to Kunimitsu Tezuka. It didn't look good.

He walked around the corner and went to the second floor where he knew he'd be able to find his sister in her room. He knocked on her door.

"Come in." She smiled when her brother entered the room, she waved him over to sit down, "I did a reading n Tezuka-kun." She said getting serious, "The cards were inconclusive about what happened to him. But…" She met her brother's eyes when they opened, "He seems to be at a crossroad. One will lead him back to himself the other…" She didn't have to finish.

"We'll lose him."

Yumiko nodded. She decided against telling him that she had received the card of death, "He's in a very serious situation."

Fuji nodded, "Thank you neesan." He got up and left her room.

The young woman turned to the work on her desk. She hoped that Tezuka-kun didn't turn out to be like any of her patients…

* * *

He knew Tezuka well enough to know that look in his eyes. In all respect, the captain looked like he was intently watching the match on the screen. It was that same look he had when he was in class and he already knew the contents of the lesson inside out but didn't want to appear rude. Tezuka was not listening or watching any part of the match on the TV screen. 

A phone rang, disrupting the string of information Inui was giving about some player on the screen.  
Tezuka pulled out his cell phone to answer it, "Moshi moshi." He glanced up at his teammates, "Continue everyone." He said and got up from the sofa and made his way out of the room.

"Ne… Who would call Buchou if we are all here?"

"Eiji! Tezuka knows other people besides us." Oishi said shaking his head with a sigh.

"Hmm…" Inui pulled out his notebook, "No record of Tezuka ever excusing himself from our presence while on the phone. Average call time…32 seconds." He looked up where Tezuka had disappeared around the corner then glanced at his watch.

The regulars waited in silence as Inui had paused the video to take notes.

"Ne, he's been gone a long time…" Eiji said shifting positions.

"We should watch the video before he gets back." Oishi declared clearing his throat.

Inui nodded and pressed play. His eyes though kept looking at the entrance to the family room.

When Tezuka finally returned all eyes turned onto him and Inui scribbled in his notebook, "Six minutes and 57 seconds…" He pushed up his glasses and stared at Tezuka.

That look. He controlled his body from visibly shuddering but he could feel his skin crawling…

"Who was that?" Eiji asked curiously.

"No one."

"Maybe a girl?" Momoshiro exclaimed with a wide grin, "Eh Buchou, did you meet someone in Germany?"

"Shut up Baka. Buchou was concentrating on Tennis. He didn't have time to fool around with dating girls."

"You're just jealous because no girl will go out with you!"

"Why should I be jealous? I'm practicing that's why I can beat you so easily."

"You CAN NOT beat me!"

"Ppshhh."

"You can't!"

"That's enough." Oishi said frowning, "We have work to do everyone."

Tezuka studied his friend a minute. Oishi had become more assertive then before he had left…

Inui cleared his throat and began analyzing the match again but he made a mental note to write down that Tezuka had not been the one to get Kaidoh and Momoshiro back in line… Interesting…

Fuji watched Tezuka turn his attention back to the television seemingly paying attention again.

* * *

Fuji walked towards Tezuka and placed his tatami mat down next to his. He saw his friend stiffen a bit but continue to prepare his sleeping space next to the wall. 

"Everyone ready?" Oishi called out standing by the light switch and watching as the Regulars piled into their sleeping bags and making themselves comfortable.

"Hai." A chorus of young teenage boys rang out.

The lights were turned off and Tezuka became tense as he heard shuffling in the darkness. He moved to press himself closer to the wall. Slowly his eyes focused in the dark and he watched the small lumps moved abut trying to get comfortable.

"Oyasumi." Voices rang out in the darkness.

Tezuka and Fuji remained silent.

Tezuka could barely make out the Tensai's eyes watching him, but he could feel the full impact of his intense gaze.

Noticing that his friend wasn't about to move or take his eyes off him, Fuji decided to close his eyes but the small action didn't to put Tezuka at ease. He was very worried. He remained as still as possible.

Trying to relax his body so that Tezuka wouldn't feel him watching. But nothing seemed to work. An hour or so must have passed and Tezuka was still wide awake staring at him or sometimes his gaze would shift on the other regulars when they shifted in their sleep. Fuji allowed his hand to come out from his sleeping bag. He pretended to rub his eyes before letting his arm drop to the side in Tezuka's direction.

He got a reaction.

Kunimitsu flinched back so fast as he both tried to get away and stand up while still wrapped in his sleeping bag. He hit the wall and stumbled forward.

A few of the regulars groaned and stirred awake at all the noise.

"Tezuka." Fuji called out, "It's me, Fuji." He tried to calm as Tezuka fought the blankets stumbling about.

"Ouuf!" Momoshiro puffed out some air as something heave fell on him.

Tezuka snapped back and hit the wall again.

* * *

_He was trapped.  
The man had wrapped the blanket so tightly around his upper body trapping his arms to his side. It was so tight he could hardly breath properly._

_He felt the weight descend on him again. His heart pounded in hi ears. His head was spinning. He couldn't breath. Panic rose in his throat and he wanted to scream. He wanted so desperately to scream! But… No words came out. Everything was just trapped inside him._

_

* * *

_

The room was brought out of the darkness when the lights were suddenly turned on. Fuji had managed to come out of his sleeping bag and was reaching for Tezuka who was still struggling to free himself from the bag as he attempted to find his footing and stumbled around.

The regulars watched stunned. What was going on?

Inui's notebook that he was holding when he fell asleep slipped from his hand as he watched completely unsure what to do.

"Buchou?" Momo said softly. He stepped easily out of his sleeping bag and moved to help his captain who was now thoroughly tangled in his sleeping bag.

"Momo-chan. Don't." Fuji said with open eyes.

"But."

Fuji shook his head and held out his hand to prevent anyone from getting near Seigaku's captain.  
They watched in horror as Tezuka finally lay still across a couple of tatami mattresses breathing and shaking terribly.

"Tezuka." Fuji said softly. Calmly. He approached his friend from the front so that the young captain could see him. He motioned for the others to stay still.

Tezuka watched him.

"You're in Japan. In my house…" He said softly as he continued to approach him. He saw something flicker in his friend's eyes. The panicked looked seemed to be fading away and he seemed to become more aware of his surroundings.

Fuji placed a hand on his captains shoulder hidden somewhere beneath the sleeping bag, "You're all twisted up." He said and with slow movements moved to help Tezuka untwist the sleeping bag he was in and the ones that had got tangled with him when he was struggling around.

As the material loosened around his body, Tezuka pushed himself to a sitting position, freeing his hands.

Fuji smiled serenely at him before turning to one of their friends, "Taka-san. Would you mind making some tea?"

"Eh. No of course not." He got to his feet and left the room.

"I'll help him." Momoshiro said as he got up, "Echizen let's go."

"Eh? Why do I have to come too?"

"Just come!" Momo said sternly and walked away.

Ryoma sighed and climbed out of his sleeping bag to follow Momoshiro out of the kitchen.

Realizing what Fuji wanted, Oishi cleared his throat, "Everyone, can you guys give Fuji and I a few minutes alone with Tezuka?"

"Oishi…"

"Please Eiji…"

The red head turned to the captain who was staring at the tatami mattress. He turned to his best friend.

He nodded and followed Inui and Kaidoh out of the room.

The room now empty, Oishi joined Fuji and Tezuka on the tatami mattresses.

"Tezuka." Oishi said softly, "What happened in Germany?"

Silence.

Both Oishi and Fuji could see Tezuka slowly returning to his stoic self.

Fuji noticed.

_"He seems to be at a crossroad…"_

They couldn't let Tezuka hide behind that strong wall he had created for himself. With his serene smile still in place he moved to place a hand on Tezuka's shoulder and just as he expected his friend instinctively pushed back, the stoic look vanished.

"Fuji." Oishi reached to pull Fuji away when he saw Tezuka's body begin to shake.

The Tensai nodded and sat back, "Who did this to you Tezuka?"

Those brown eyes darted onto him.

So that was it. He was right. Fuji hated being right this time… He wished with all his heart that he had been wrong… But the way Tezuka was acting now… He highly doubted he was wrong, "Kudo Tetsu."

Tezuka flinched at the name.

Oishi's eyes widened in shock.

"I think we should wake up my sister." He stood up slowly, "Come Tezuka."

"Iie."

Oishi glanced at Fuji. Now what?

"It will be ok Tezuka." The Tensai assured giving their friend a soft smile.

Tezuka shook his head, "Iie." He moved to roll up his sleeping bag.

"Ne Tezuka, are you running away?"

The young captain froze.

"Fuji…" Oishi whispered not too sure insulting their captain was the right way to handle the situation.  
He had to admit though that it might be working when Tezuka stopped rolling his sleeping bag.

"Hn. Ok. Oishi you watch him. I'll get my sister." Fuji decided it may be easier to get her to come see him.

"Aa." Oishi offered his Buchou a smile as he moved to take a seat on the sofa.

Fuji made sure to give Tezuka a pointed look before he walked out of the room. Although anyone watching wouldn't have seen anything but a calm walking Tensai, Fuji was actually rushing up the stairs to his sister's room where he knocked on the door.

The door opened within moments and a yawning Yumiko appeared.

"Sorry to wake you Oneesan but I need your help."

The older Fuji became fully alert, "Syusuke, what is it?"

"It's Tezuka."

Yumiko nodded and disappeared into her room a moment. She came back wearing her robe and she followed her brother who gave her a quick account of what had just happened.

They entered the living room where it seemed Oishi was guarding a nervous Tezuka.

"Syusuke, why don't you and Oishi-kun go join the others for a bit?" She suggested with a smile.

"Hai."

Oishi glanced one last time at Tezuka then followed Fuji out of the living room.

Once they were alone, Yumiko turned to Tezuka, "So, couldn't sleep?"

The young man remained silent and watched her as she smiled a similar smile that Fuji often had on his face. Disarming yet still somehow you knew that behind that smile something was going on in the subject head. She moved to sit on a tatami facing him, "Would it be easier to sleep if you had your own room?"

No response.

Yumiko continued to stare at him with that ever-present Fuji smile and waited.

"Aa." A reply came finally.

"Hmm. Why don't we go to Syusuke's room then? You can sleep there tonight. I'm sure he wouldn't mind." She stood up and waited as he hesitantly got to his feet and grabbed his sleeping bag. He followed her towards the stairs.

"Just one second." She stepped towards the kitchen, peeking inside where her brother and his friends were softly chatting and drinking tea, "We're going to use your room Syusuke ok?"

"Hai."

Yumiko smiled and gave everyone a quick wave as though nothing serious was going on then turned the corner and rejoined the awaiting Tezuka Kunimitsu, "Ok let's go."

She could sense Tezuka's uneasiness as they made their way up the stairs. As they got closer to her brother's room it was almost as though she could feel the trembling of his aura reaching out tingling her skin. She kept the worry from her face when they reached Syusuke's room and turned to see the tension in her companion's posture.

"It's okay. Syusuke trusts you with his room." She joked trying to ease him. She held the door opened but as soon as she saw him hesitate, she decided to walk in first and make herself comfortable at her brother's desk.

She watched as Tezuka slowly entered. He glanced back at the door over his shoulder before making his way into the center of the room.

At this point Yumiko decided leaving the door open would be best, "Have a seat." She offered motioning to Syusuke's bed. Her eyes critically studied every minute movement he made as he approached the bed. Her eyes narrowed slightly when she saw the slight increase in rate and the shortness of each intake of air.

He sat down stiffly on the bed, facing her.

"So you know what I do as a profession ne Tezuka?"

The young man nodded simply.

She smiled. Time to ease him into the conversation, "Anyway, how was your time in Germany?"

Silence.

"I want to help you Tezuka-kun. You can trust me."

Her well-manicured brow raised as the teenager turned to look towards the open door. She also turned to the door. The voices of the others could be heard faintly. It sounded like Momo-chan and Kaidoh were having another argument. Understanding suddenly what he may be concerned about she turned to him, "None of them would have to know what we spoke about. Not even my brother. Not unless you want them to know."

Tezuka turned to stare at her.

She tried again.

"Was it your first time out of Japan?" She decided to start the conversation a little slower.

The teenager nodded.

"Syusuke said you enjoy history. There must be lots of historical places in Germany. Did you visit any interesting places?"

"Aa."

Yumiko smiled. This was a start, "What did you see?"

"Many places."

"The Berlin wall?"

The teen nodded.

"You went alone?"

Tezuka hesitated, "Iie." There was a slight twitch of his left brow.

"Who went with you?" She asked casually.

A moment of silence prevailed.

"Another patient at the rehabilitation center."

"I see. So you made some new friends there?"

"Aa."

"What's your friends' name?"

Another second of hesitation.

"Minamoto Hitomi."

Yumiko smiled. A girl…

"Is she pretty?"

To her amusement, Tezuka seemed taken aback by the question. She giggled involuntarily, "So were the people there generally friendly?" She asked taking advantage of momentarily disarmed Tezuka.

She watched as the teen's facial features hardened, "Aa." He was trying to seem indifferent but she had picked up in the slight tightness of the response.

"Did you have a favourite trainer?"

He shook his head slowly.

Trying to keep his composure Yumiko thought sadly, "How many trainers did you have?"

"Two." He crossed his arms about his chest.

"They took turns to train you?"

Tezuka's eyes seemed to de-focus momentarily and then he nodded.

"Both trained you on the same things?"

Tezuka shook his head slowly.

"Really?" She kept her tone light, "So what would a typical day be like?"

His eyes focused somewhere on her face avoiding her eyes, "We do physical therapy training in the morning. Usually at the gym. Sometimes at the pool." He stopped briefly, "Tutoring." His eyes took on a faraway look as he lowered his gaze to somewhere beside her chair, "Then tennis training."

"Is Germany good at Tennis?"

Tezuka nodded, "Different."

"Oh? How so?"

Tezuka seemed to tighten his hold on himself, "Strong." He cleared his throat, "Physically strong."

"Strong? Like Momoshiro?"

Tezuka nodded.

"Was your tennis trainer strong?"

Tezuka nodded again.

Her insides tightened when she saw him shiver ever so slightly, "Were you ever with your tennis trainer when you were not on the courts?"

She saw him swallow and he shut his eyes briefly before re-opening them. She didn't like that hollowed look she was seeing.

He nodded slowly.

"Where did you go?"

She kept a serene look on her face as best as she could as she saw Tezuka start to fight his body's betrayal of his internal struggle with his emotions. He began shaking visibly, "Where did you go Tezuka." She repeated this time a little more sternly.

"He…"He shook his head.

"Where Tezuka?" She pushed.

"He… " He halted again and his arms tightened around his body again as he shivered.

"Where?"

"My room… Followed… Me… M-m-my room…" His eyes snapped up towards hers sharply, "I didn't want him to! I didn't want him to!"

Yumiko was out of her chair in a flash at his outburst and crossed the room to kneel before him.

He flinched back.

"Tezuka-kun." Her voice was demanding.

His eyes caught hers.

"It's not your fault." She said and showed him her open palms. She watched as he looked at them. She slowly moved them towards his shoulders and placed them there, "It's not your fault." She held his gaze. She saw the uncertainty reflecting in his eyes. He wasn't so sure. But that was natural after what he's been through.

"Did he touch you?"

She felt his body shake more under her hands and his gaze broke from hers, "Did he Tezuka?"

His head nodded, the brown hair falling forward hiding his eyes.

She steadied herself. From what she knew of him, and from what she had observed so far, the worst was to come, "Did he do more than touch you Tezuka-kun?"

* * *

Author's note: 

Haha again it didn't turn out as I envisioned. I hope you liked it. Thanks for reading :)

Feedback is apreciated.

Cheers,

CelicaChick

P.S. I know Tezuka seems a OC but then I guess that's to be expected if he had gone through such trauma... I mean it's normal right?


	8. More to Tezuka Buchou!

**Chapter 7:** **More to Tezuka Buchou?!**

Tezuka carefully made his way down the stairs and placed his rolled up sleeping bag and his backpack on the last step. He walked around the corner and took a peak inside the living room where his teammates lay rolled up in their sleeping bags like little silk worms. He shut his eyes for the briefest moment before turning around and making his way to the kitchen where he could sit quietly and wait for them to wake up.

"Fuji." He said surprised to see the Tensai sitting at the table sipping from a cup.

The Honey brown haired teenager smiled, "Ohayo Tezuka." He motioned to a cup resting on the table top in front of a chair beside him that had been already been pulled out.

Something was steaming from that cup. It looked like Fuji had been waiting for him.

"Ohayo." He said and took a seat in the offered chair, "How long have you been up?"

"Not long." Fuji said smiling, "Were you able to sleep?"

"Aa. Thank you." Tezuka reached for the cup.

Tea.

He raised it to his lips and relished in the feeling the hot liquid had going down his throat.

"Everyone is worried about you." Fuji said lowering his cup to the table without removing his hands from around it, absorbing the heat.

Tezuka sighed, "They should be worried about the Nationals."

Fuji opened his eyes, "You're more important than tennis."

The young captain turned to his friend surprised by the anger in the gentle voice, "I want Seigaku to win. That's my promise Fuji. That's important to me."

Fuji turned, his eyes closing, and sipped his tea.

Tezuka reached for his cup.

"Who did this to you Kunimitsu?" Fuji's soft voice whispered stopping Tezuka's hand in mid air.

Fuji reached over and took the cup out of his trembling grasp and set it on the table.

Tezuka immediately removed his hand from the table and placed them on his knees as he sat back arrow straight in his chair.

"Kudo Tetsu."

Tezuka's eyes darted towards the entrance of the kitchen and then back to the wall directly in front of him, "Do the others know about him?" he asked softly.

"Oishi. And Possibly Inui."

The young captain's gaze lowered to the table surface.

Fuji studied him carefully. It was time he tested his theory, "It seems like this clinic in Germany is very good. Maybe Oishi should go there to get treated and at the same time his tennis would-"

"NO!" Tezuka said firmly turning to Fuji with slightly widened eyes.

The Tensai stared back at him shocked at the outburst. This clearly confirmed his suspicions. He watched his Buchou in silence.

"What's going on in here?" Eiji asked walking into the kitchen rubbing his eyes, "Buchou, I heard you yelling." The red head turned to his best friend, "Are you bugging Tezuka again Fuji?" He mumbled as he came to the table and pulled out a chair to sit down.

"Did you brush your teeth Eiji?"

The red head's eyes popped open and he slapped a hand over his mouth before rushing out of the kitchen leaving the two friends alone again.

Fuji leaned forward to rest his elbows on the table so he could stare at his friend. He was confused. How could Tezuka Kunimitsu, the proud and confident buchou and friend, let someone affect him and change him? No. Tezuka wasn't someone that would let anyone destroy him. His eyes narrowed. That could only mean that whatever happened, had been against his will. And whatever Kudo Tetsu had done to him…

"The clinic should know about him Kunimitsu." A person who could hurt the Buchou like this had to be stopped immediately.

Tezuka nodded quietly.

"Do they know already?"

"No."

There was a silent moment as Fuji considered his friend's response, "I see… His status makes it complicated ne Tezuka…"

Tezuka reached for the tea that was now lukewarm, and downed it quickly.

Fuji reached for the pot and poured him more tea.

The young captain nodded his thanks.

"So you'll come to talk to neesan again?"

Tezuka nodded slowly.

"I'm glad."

"What are we going to eat for breakfast?" Eiji asked bouncing into the kitchen.

"Breakfast?" Momoshiro repeated trailing behind him.

Fuji smiled, "Well I could cook s-"

"No no! I'll do it!" Eiji volunteered, "It's too early for wasabi nya."

"I agree!" Momo chimed in.

Fuji just chuckled.

Tezuka sipped his tea. He hadn't missed the worried looks directed towards him by Eiji and Momo.

Slowly, as the kitchen filled with the aroma of food, the regulars all joined them in the kitchen. When breakfast had started, Ryoma looked up at the young captain, "Buchou?"

Tezuka looked up and met his gaze. He prepared himself for the question he knew they all wanted to ask.  
"Are you ok?"

"Aa. Please everyone just concentrate on the Nationals."

There was a split second of silence.

"It was probably just a bad dream ne Tezuka?" Eiji chirped optimistically.

"Eat your food before it gets cold Eiji." Oishi said before anything more could be said on the matter.

"Tezuka, why don't we hold a practice today as a continuation of this team building exercise?" Inui suggested adjusting his glasses.

"Sounds like a good idea." Oishi said, "Can everyone make it?"

Affirmative answers came from each regular member.

"No." Tezuka's deep voice caused everyone to stare at him, "Oishi and Inui can run the practice. Make sure to inform Ryuzaki sensei." He finished his tea, "Please excuse me." He said getting to his feet and bowing politely.

Fuji also got to his feet."

"Bye buchou."

"See you tomorrow Buchou!"

The regulars exclaimed between mouthfuls of food.

Fuji followed Tezuka to the foyer where his friend grabbed his sleeping bag and his backpack.

They walked towards the door and Tezuka removed his slippers and put on his shoes.

"Come see us if you have time."

"Aa."

Fuji opened the door and watched as his friend stepped out and started in the direction of his home. When Tezuka was out of view, he closed the door and went back to join his teammates.

* * *

Tezuka walked down the sidewalk deep in his own thoughts. It would be more responsible if he informed the regulars of… He shook the thought away. Now wasn't the time to be bringing distractions to the team. He promised to bring them to the Nationals and that was what he was going to do. Afterwards, well… 

"Come on Daisuke-kun! It will be fun!"

Tezuka glanced to the other side of the street where a young girl was tugging on a young man's arm.

"I promise you'll like it!" The girl said smiling at him.

Tezuka saw the corners of the boy's mouth curve up slightly. He turned away knowing fully what that look meant. The boy was going to indulge the girl.

He sighed. With his gaze lowered he continued down the street. Girls had an unfair advantage over guys. To be a gentlemen, it was often hard to refuse a girl…

* * *

Flashback 

_A soft knocking at his door made him jump. His head snapped around and his eyes zeroed in on the door._

The knocking came again.

Tezuka steeled himself and slowly got up off of the rumpled bed and made his way to the door. He ignored the pain as his body moved stiffly until he was standing rooted before it. Eyes glued to the doorknob.

"Tezuka-kun?" A muffled female voice sounded from the other side.

The Seigaku captain felt the tension pour off his body and he reached for the doorknob and opened the door a fraction.

"Hi." Hitomi said smiling.

Tezuka glanced at her briefly and nodded once before looking past her and up and down the corridor.

"Umm… I was wondering, if you wanted to go out with me. I mean just to get out of here."

"I have work to do."

The girl frowned, "I thought you had finished everything already?"

"There's something else." He didn't know why he was even giving her excuse. He didn't owe her anything.

"Can you do it later? I'll help you with it. I really want to leave the clinic for a while. Please!"

He met her gaze a moment. Something was bothering her.

With a resigned sigh, Tezuka nodded, "Just a moment."

A large smile formed on her face and she nodded as the door closed softly. She looked up and down the hall before the door opened again and Tezuka came out with his jacket.

"Let's go." She said smiling and they walked away from his room.

As they stepped off the clinic's property, Hitomi turned to her companion, "Thank you Tezuka-kun."

_"Hn."_

Hitomi smiled, "You're always alone. Why?"

Tezuka glanced at her but said nothing.

The girl nodded and continued to walk in silence beside him.

Tezuka took a side-glance at her. She was walking fully content to simply remain quiet. He looked away. This was different…

_End Flashback_

* * *

Before he knew it Tezuka had reached his house. He dug in his pocket and pulled out his house keys. Unlocking the door he stepped inside, "Tadaima." 

"Aa Kunimitsu, you're back already?" A middle-aged woman said with a smile as she walked out from the kitchen.  
The teenager nodded and removed his shoes.

"Have you eaten?"

"No."

"Come in the kitchen then, we're still having breakfast."

"I'm not hungry. Please excuse me." He started up the stairs to his room.

The woman watched her son disappear upstairs and heard the soft clicking of his door shutting behind him.

She frowned and walked back into the kitchen, "Honey, Kunimitsu is acting a little strange."

Her husband looked up from the newspaper, "Perhaps he's stressed about the National Championships. Being captain comes with a lot of pressure."

Across the table Tezuka Kunimitsu's grandfather was frowning. No. His grandson had changed.

* * *

Tezuka closed his bedroom door softly behind him and made his way over to the desk where he sat down and stared at surface. 

Push it away. Push it away.

He reached down to his school bag that lay leaning against the side of his desk and pulled out his math textbook.  
Numbers. Numbers were safe.

* * *

"Ohayo!" Fuji strolled into the kitchen. 

Yuuta groaned upon hearing the cheerfulness in his brother's voice.

"Oh Syusuke, please remind Tezuka to come see me. So make sure you bring him home with you." Yumiko said getting up from the table and putting away her dishes.

"Hai. Thanks Neesan."

The young lady simply smiled and left to go to work.

"Why is Tezuka coming to see Neesan?"

"Because Tezuka is a different person now."

"What do you mean he's a different person?"

"Come watch his match and you'll see."

Yuuta frowned, "I heard he's improved a lot."

"And who told you that?"

"Everyone is talking about it."

"I see." The news had traveled fast but then again he wasn't that surprised. Tezuka was a national level player, and everyone took notice of National level players.

"So how does that have anything to do with him being a different person?

Syusuke laughed, "You'll have to come out and see." He gabbed the toast on his brother's plate and darted out of the kitchen.

"Baka Aniki!"

Fuji's laughter could be heard as he left the house.

* * *

Atobe Keigo stood with his arms crossed. 

Waiting.

He never waited. But this was important.

Where was he? Making Ore-sama wait like this!

He straightened suddenly as he saw the familiar blue and white uniforms of Seishun Gakuen. The Seigaku Regulars were walking towards the court Atobe was currently standing by.

"What are you doing here?" Fuji challenged his cerulean eyes opening at first sight of the Hyotei Captain.

Atobe ignored him, "Ore-sama wishes to speak to Tezuka." He held eye contact with the Seigaku Captain as he took a step towards him, but he was quickly blocked off as the Tensai stepped in his way.

"What for?" Kikumaru asked suspiciously as he took a step close to Tezuka, "Are you going to apologize?"

"Apologize?! Hmph! I don't apologize!"

"Why you!"

"Calm down Momo!" Oishi said jumping in front of the power player to prevent him from attacking Atobe.

"Everyone go get ready." Tezuka said suddenly.

They all turned to him.

"You heard Buchou! Let's go!" Oishi echoed the order.

All the regulars with the exception of Fuji followed Oishi away.

"Fuji." His voice was firm.

"He doesn't have anything to say to you Tezuka."

Tezuka placed a hand on his friend's shoulder, "I'll join you shortly." He said in a gentler tone.

Atobe watched the exchange carefully until Fuji turned to him again with those piercing eyes.

"I'm watching you."

Atobe just smiled and watched as the Tensai slowly walked away from them. He turned to Tezuka, "Seigaku's Tensai is very protective."

"What do you want Atobe?"

The smile fell from Atobe's face, "I saw your match the other day."

Tezuka crossed his arms.

"Ore-sama wants to grace you with a re-match."

"No." Tezuka started to walk pass him.

"Oye Tezuka." Atobe moved to grab his arm but soon let go when he felt the boy distinctively flinch back. He frowned. What was this?

"Don't. Touch. Him." The words were said slowly. Threateningly.

Atobe blinked, noticing that Fuji had joined them and was staring menacingly at him.

"Let's go Fuji." Tezuka said and turned to walk away.

Fuji gave one last warning look at the Hyotei Captain that clearly told him he would pay if he came near Tezuka again before he turned to follow.

"Ne Fuji."

The Tensai turned around his eyes still open and angry.

"That's not Tezuka."

"As far as you're concerned, he is Tezuka." With that said he turned and went after his captain.

Atobe watched them thinking. There was no way he was injured. Tezuka hadn't pulled away in pain. It was something else. Something was going on. His hindsight told him so. He looked... Broken? He pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number. He was going to find out exactly what was going on with Tezuka Kunimitsu.

* * *

Ryoma looked at his captain from under his lowered baseball cap. The older teenager was stretching his muscles slowly like he was just waking up. Watching him like this gave him the feeling he was watching a dangerous giant who was just waking up from a deep slumber. He shut his eyes. 

Buchou…

"Singles two will start in One minute." The announcement came.

Ryoma's eyes opened and he noticed that Fuji was now standing beside the Buchou. Both were silent. Tezuka continued to stretch his shoulder muscles while Fuji kept a watchful eye on their competitors. He wondered what the Tensai and his sister knew that the rest did not. The memory of Tezuka's no return aces a few days ago caused him to look at Tezuka's opponent. He smiled. He had better be ready…

"Players please take your places at center court."

From the corner of his eyes, he saw a flash of blue and white. Turning he watched as Tezuka pulled off his Seigaku jacket but left the tack pants on. This was interesting…

The young captain turned his back to the court and grabbed his racket. His eyes shut briefly as he took a deep slow breath then turned about stone faced, and walked out onto the court.

* * *

Fuji Yuuta squeezed his way among the people. He couldn't believe the size of the crowd that had gathered to watch Seigaku play. It was after all only a high school match. He frowned. Despite the large gathering, it was early quiet as people whispered softly to each other. There was a strange a thick tension and a sense of curiousity as though they were watching the final points in a tie breaking set. 

Yuuta glanced at the players on the court. They were at the nets and had just pulled away from shaking hands.  
"What's going on…" He muttered as the full impact of the tension tightened around his body. And the game hadn't even started yet! He looked over towards the sidelines where he knew the Seigaku Regulars and their coach would be gathered in support. All eyes were glued on their captain. And his Aniki… His eyes were wide open.

He frowned.

_'Tezuka is a different person now.'_

Syusuke's words echoed in his mind.

Was this what his Aniki meant by 'different'? His increased popularity?

Yuuta was scanning the crowd again when the referee called the start of the game. Tezuka to serve.

He watched as the Seigaku teen pulled out a tennis ball from his pant pocket. Looking down at it, he could clearly be seen giving the ball a quick squeeze before tossing it into the air.

Strange. An unusual occurrence. He was still contemplating that action as he watched Tezuka's racket reach back between his shoulder blades. Before his brain had fully comprehended the odd pre-service motion, the referee was calling the score.

"15-love. Seigaku."

Yuuta blinked then rubbed his eyes. He hadn't even seen the serve! Across the court, Tezuka's opponent was still standing at the ready.

Frozen. Eyes wide.

The spectators didn't cheer. Too shocked as they tried to replay the serve they didn't see in their minds.

Tezuka grabbed another ball.

"30-love."

Yuuta shook his head and blinked rapidly. There was no way… This was the same injured Seigaku captain… No…

_'Tezuka is a different person now…'_

It was over in a flash and before anything that happened could register in the minds of the onlookers, Tezuka Kunimitsu had walked over to the net and awaited for his opponent to do the same.

They shook hands and Tezuka soon after walked off the court.

The Regulars made room for him as he made his way to the bench. They followed him and watched as he sat down and slipped his arms into his team jacket. They were amazed…

"Sugoi Buchou!" Eiji exclaimed suddenly. His outburst seemed to cure everyone's verbal handicap as everyone started commenting on the match.

"Singles one to start in two minutes."

Everyone fell silent.

Ryoma moved away to warm up. Tezuka was completely different from before. He wondered if he could beat him now. Was he truly the best in Japan? When he was standing on the court, he lowered his cap over his eyes and glanced over at his captain.

Tezuka was watching him. He nodded.

Ryoma returned the nod and adjusted his cap again before turning to his opponent and smirking.

* * *

"Tezuka." 

The young captain froze at the sound of the familiar voice.

The eight Regulars surrounding him all stopped and looked at their Captain curiously before turning around to see whom the speaker was. Shocked, they looked repeatedly between their Buchou and the girl that had called his name.

Tezuka slowly turned. He nodded, "Hitomi-chan."

The girl smiled softly then she glanced at the rest of his teammates. She bowed politely, "I'm Minamoto Hitomi."

Oishi stepped forward and introduced himself before introducing his teammates, "How do you know Tezuka Buchou?" He asked finally.

"Oh." She glanced at him before turning to the one called Oishi again, "We met in Germany." She answered smiling. Turning back to Tezuka she became serious again, "I'm sorry I couldn't make it to any of your matches yet."

Tezuka nodded.

"Hitomi! Time to warm up!"

"Hai!" She called to a girl that was waving her over. She looked at Tezuka, "Good luck then." She bowed then turned to the others, "It was nice meeting all of you." She blurted out. Taking a last glance at Tezuka she turned and ran towards where the other girl was waiting.

"Wow! She's cute!" Momoshiro exclaimed scratching the back of his head.

"Nya Buchou I didn't know you had a friend who was a girl!"

"A girl friend… Ii Data…"

Fuji smiled, "Is this true Tezuka?"

"Fuji! Inui! It's none of our business." Oishi said blushing as he stole a quick glance at his friend.

"But Oishi! He's our friend we should know these things!"

Fuji nodded smiling.

Ryoma lowered his cap. Buchou had a girlfriend?

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"How old is she?"

"Lots of Data.." Inui smirked happily.

"Listen.." Oishi tried to get their attentions.

"Quiet!" Tezuka's voice rang out sternly, "Everyone ten laps now!"

The regulars turned to him stunned then bolted towards the court to start their laps.

Tezuka crossed his arms with a frown as he watched his teammates run. Ryuzaki joined him smiling, "Nosey aren't they."

"Aa."

Oishi blushed "Minamoto Hitomi Ii Data…" Inui mumbled as they ran.

* * *

"What do you know about her Inui?" Fuji asked suddenly 

"Minamoto Hitomi was considered by many to be the number one ranked girls singles player until she dropped out of competition very early this season with a serious knee injury."

"It couldn't have been that serious, nya."

Inui pushed up his glasses, "The percentage of coming back from such a knee injury and competing was 50 percent."

"She must have had good doctors." Fuji said.

"Aa."

"No wonder that clinic in Germany is so famous…" Eiji said.

* * *

Authors note: 

It's been so long and I think I've altered the course of this story so many times... Does it feel choppy and disorganized?

Anyway,

Cheers,

CelicaChick.


End file.
